Wonderwall
by 7thEvan
Summary: 11 years ago House and Stacy had a son. For 10 of those years House has been a single parent, but now Stacy wants her son. Huddy but HouseStacy in flashbacks. House a bit OOC.REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know the time line is a bit off but just stay with me.

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Good night, Dad," Jacob House jumped under his Liverpool F.C comforter and pulled it up to his chin. His father, Greg, smiled down at him and ruffled his jet black hair.

"Good night, buddy. Up early tomorrow"

Jacob looked confused, "Why? Tomorrow is Saturday"

House rolled his eyes and feigned insult, "Liverpool and Man U. Duh!"

Jacob laughed, "I forgot Dad"

"I noticed," House bent down and kissed his son's head. "Get some sleep. Need to prepare for the crushing the reds are going to receive"

"No way! Rooney is going down!"

"Whatever you say, Jake," House said. "Go to sleep"

"Kay. Good night again, Dad," Jacob put his headphones over his ears, set his iPods sleep timer, and pulled the covers up higher. House took one last look at him and turned off the light. He limped into his living room and sat at the piano. He had just begun to play when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Greg."

"Hello, Stacy"

"We need to talk," House groaned loudly remembering an incident eleven years ago when she had begun her phone call in the very same way.

* * *

FLASHBACK

It was six months after his infarction and four months after Stacy left him and House was still pissed at the world. He hated taking pills, he hated his cane, and he hated the pain associated with the two. He was just trying to drown his agony in whiskey when the phone rang.

"What?" he barked at the poor unsuspecting caller.

"It's me"

"Sorry I don't know anybody by that name," he slammed down the phone but it rang again in thirty seconds.

"What?" he was really pissed now.

"It's Stacy," on the other line Stacy braced herself for the oncoming explosion. It never came so she continued, "We need to talk"

"Yeah we do," House growled. "I've got quite the fucking bone to pick with you"

"Greg, I know you're angry but--"

He cut her off, "What the fuck was your first clue?"

"Just let me say what I need to," she continued. "Then you can yell at me as much as you want"

"Fine," he was still seething but he decided to wait to inflict his wrath.

"Okay...well...I'm--I'm pregnant...and well...it's yours"

All the anger drained out of House's mind as he tried to wrap his head around this information. "You're what?"

"Pregnant," she sounded like she was crying and House went into pre-infarction mode.

"Stace, don't cry. I'm not mad"

"I'm not crying," she said. House smiled weakly. She was still as stubborn as hell.

"Why are you even telling me," House ran a hand through his hair thinking about how horrible he'd been to her before she left.

"Well, I think you deserve to know," she said matter-of-factly.

"That's good of you...considering"

"Yeah..." she trailed off for a minute. "Well tomorrow's my first ultrasound and I just wanted to know if...you wanted to come," she didn't sound hopeful.

"Well...yeah. That sounds great. When and where"

"Princeton General. Noon," she sounded like she was smiling.

"Well I'll be there"

* * *

BACK TO THE FUTURE

"You're not pregnant again are you?"

"No, Greg. This is concerning the child we already have"

House did not like where this was going, "What about him"

"Well I only get to see him on weekends and--"

"You're the one who said you were busy this weekend"

"I know, Greg. Let me finish. I was just wondering if we could switch"

"Switch what?"

"Switch times. I get the week, you get the weekend"

House blew up, "Are you out of your god damn mind!"

"Greg I just thought--"

"No you didn't think at all!"

"Greg, I think you're blowing this out of proportion"

"Out of proportion? You're trying to steal my son!"

"Steal him? For God's sake, you'll be able to see him on the weekend"

House ran a hand across his jaw and sighed, "I can't talk to you right now. Bye," he beeped the phone of and threw it into the recliner.

"This a bad time?" Cuddy was smiling at him in her in her pajamas and holding a duffel bag.

"Never. Come here," he opened his arms as she took two long strides across and put her arms around his neck.

"Long time no see," she said.

"Too long," House kissed her temple. Cuddy pushed him down onto the sofa and snuggled up to his side.

"Why were you yelling?"

"Stacy," House said simply.

"What'd she do," she asked, tracing circles lazily on his belly.

"She wants Jake during the week"

"Well he is her son..."

"I've been taking care of him for 11 years and for 10 of them I've been doing it alone. She doesn't know how he likes his sandwiches, what he doesn't like, his hobbies, anything. Not to mention he'll have to change schools and--what are you smiling at?" he looked down at her.

"That's the most maternal I've ever heard you sound"

"I think you mean paternal"

Cuddy shook her head. "No I mean maternal. Greg did you ever think that all those reason's why she shouldn't have him is part of the reason why she wants him? Maybe she regrets leaving,"

"Well then she shouldn't have left," House grumbled. Cuddy patted his leg sympathetically.

"Well do you want to know what I think?"

"Are you going to tell me anyway?"

"Of course"

"Well then go ahead"

Cuddy smirked, "I think that it's up to Jake to decide," as she said this she watched House's face fall.

"What if he decides to go," he said quietly. Cuddy kissed his cheek.

"Then it'll be because he wants to spend time with his mom. Not because he likes her better than you"

House sighed, "Let's go to bed," he said, changing the subject. "I'm tired". Cuddy stood up and walked to his bedroom with House in tow.

"Sure you are," she pulled off his t-shirt and pushed him onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

FLASHBACK

"And there is your baby," the doctor pointed to the ultrasound and House stared, wide eyed, and the doctor grinned. "I'll just give you two a minute," he grabbed Stacy's chart and left the room.

"Wow..." was all House could mutter as he stared at the screen.

Stacy looked up at him, smiling, "Is it a girl or a boy?"

House leaned closer to the picture, "Hmm might be to early to tell"

Stacy nodded and took his hand in hers. House looked at her.

"I know we didn't part on the best terms," she began. "But maybe this is a sign you know? Maybe we're supposed to be together". House grunted uncomfortably and pulled his hand back. He quickly changed the subject.

"50 bucks says it's a boy?"

Stacy smirked, "I'm net betting on the baby's gender. As long as it's healthy I'll be happy"

"Sure," House rolled his eyes and Stacy elbowed him playfully.

"So, 100 bucks says it's a girl," she said.

"You are so on"

* * *

BACK TO THE FUTURE

House opened his eyes and rolled over to see the other side of the bed empty. He was beginning to wonder where Cuddy was when he smelt food and heard Jacob chattering away. He sat up, downed a Vicodin and left the room to join him. When he reached the kitchen he snuck up behind Jacob and covered his mouth. Jake shook free and laughed.

"Morning Dad," he looked up at his father, smiling.

"Morning Sir Talks-a-lot"

"I don't talk that much," he scowled in a way that made him look exactly like Stacy.

"Yeah you do. Who's winning," he nodded at the TV and limped over to Cuddy, who was watching the two of them with an amused look on her face.

"Man U," he sounded defeated. "Are you two going to kiss now?"

"Yup," House sat down at the table beside Cuddy.

"Okay, then I'm going to eat on the couch"

"Have fun," he said as Jacob walked away. "I know I will," then he turned to Cuddy. "Morning," he kissed her nose.

"Morning," she slid onto his lap. "Your son has quite the gift of gab," she said while kissing his neck.

"Could we not talk about my offspring while making out? It's creepy"

Cuddy smiled. "Okay. Shut up so I can kiss you," she anchored her hands in his hair and kissed him hard.

"Someone's frisky," House breathed.

"Yup," she started up again and House pulled away.

"I really don't want to traumatize my son"

Cuddy sighed, "Right. When are you going to tell him about Stacy?"

"I don't--" he was cut off by the ringing of the phone.

"I'll get it," Jake yelled. "Hi, Mom. Not really, he just woke up why?" Jake sat beside his dad at the table. "You mean, like move?," he paused. "I dunno," then he held the phone out to House. "Mom wants to talk to you," House took the phone and Jake ran off to his room.

"You just had to tell him now, didn't you?"

"It's 10 o'clock I was expecting to hear from him by now"

"I just woke up, Stacy," House growled.

"Well how did he take it?"

"I don't know. He just ran off when he handed me the phone," House softened his tone.

"Will you talk to him?"

"Of course. I'll call you later"

"Okay," she hung up and House did the same. He put his head on Cuddy's shoulder and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why now?"

"Why now what?" Cuddy asked.

"Why would she want him for the week now? He's so used to being here. She should have done this when he was like 5"

"I know it's hard, but you need to talk to him. Now"

House sighed and stood up, "I know. Wish me luck"

Cuddy stood up and kissed him on the cheek, "Luck"

House smiled and made his way to Jake's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

House knocked gently and opened the door to find Jacob sitting on his bed with his headphones blasting. He sat down beside him and pulled the headphones off.

"So, do you wanna move in with mom?"

Jake bit his lip, "I don't know. I don't want to leave you all by yourself"

House ruffled his hair, "It's my job to worry about you. Not the other way around"

"I know, but..."

"But what?"

He looked up at House, "What if I don't like living in Short Hills?"

"Well you'll have Mom and Mark--"

Jake cut him off, "What if mom and Mark are the problem?"

House rubbed his jaw, "Jake if your not getting along with your mother..."

"No, Mom's great. It's Mark," he rubbed his hand across his chin just like House.

"What about him?"

"Well, I don't think he likes me very much because he never talks to me. And I always catch him giving me dirty looks. Plus he's a tool"

House chuckled, "Yeah he's a huge tool. Why do you say that?"

"You should see how he talks to Mom. Last weekend he was yelling at her about the schedule of their garbage pickup."

House put his arm around his son, "Well you can just stay for the week. And if Mark even looks at you funny I'll come up there and beat him up with my cane"

"Okay. Thanks Dad. I might have to take you up on that offer" he gave House a big smile.

"Your, welcome bud. Now get dressed we have to go and give Wilson his Saturday annoying"

"Okay," Jake jumped up and House left the room.

* * *

FLASHBACK

As Stacy opened the door on her side of the car House got out and helped her up.

"Greg, I'm not even that big yet. If anything I should be helping you," she got out and House walked her to her door. He knew he was supposed to be mad at her but ever since seeing the ultrasound, he couldn't help but feel close to her.

"So when's your next appointment?"

"Two months"

House nodded slowly, "So I guess I'll see you then"

"Okay," Stacy opened the door of her house but neither of them moved.

"I--I miss you Stace," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know," Stacy kissed him on the cheek and went into her home.

* * *

BACK TO THE FUTURE 

The next day Jake was sitting on the couch with his duffel bag waiting for Stacy to pick him up.

"What if she doesn't come"

Cuddy patted his shoulder, "She'll be here"

"Of course she'll be here. We've been having this same conversation every Friday since you could talk"

"Greg be nice"

Jake smirked, "Ya Greg"

"Watch it you," House hit him with a pillow.

"No you watch it old man," Jake hit him back. House retaliated and pretty soon they were having an all out pillow war. Cuddy had joined Jacob's side and was pummeling House with a pillow. House defended himself by grabbing Cuddy in one hand, Jake in the other, and pushing them off him.

"Why does everybody always gang up on the cripple?"

"Because it's easier," Jake answered. House was about to snark back when there was a knock at the door. Jacob sprinted to answer it.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hey honey," she gave him a hug. "Hey Greg"

House got up from the couch and walked towards them, "Hi," then he turned to his spawn. "See you Friday, bud"

Jacob jumped up and gave his father a bear hug, "Bye Dad," then he grabbed his bag and went out to Stacy's car.

"He'll be fine," Stacy reassured him. "I'll make him call you"

"Thanks, so see you Friday"

"Okay bye," she turned around and House closed the door.

"Seven days to go," House said out loud. He sure was going to miss the kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was only Monday and House was already going crazy by himself. Of course Cuddy came over alot, but he still missed the loud music and guitar strumming associated with Jacob being around. He was in his apartment brooding when Cuddy walked in.

"Quit brooding," she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not,"

"Yeah you are," she kissed his cheek again. "It's OK to admit you miss him you know"

"I don't miss him. He's only been gone for one day," he grabbed Cuddy and placed her on his lap. "So we have the place all to ourselves, wanna get naked?"

Cuddy laughed, "You just get straight to the point don't you"

"Yup," House began undoing her shirt but Cuddy stopped him.

"Can't you wait until after we eat?"

"Nope. I like to have dessert before dinner," he kept unbuttoning. Cuddy let him. When he was done with her shirt he began kissing her neck, and Cuddy sighed. House grinned. She was so easy.

Cuddy looked up at him, "So how about that dessert"

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Oh, Greg," Stacy sighed as House rolled her on top of him. She tunneled her fingers into his hair and kissed him deeply.

"Last week was supposed to be the last time," she mumbled against his lips. House stopped kissing her and looked up, smirking.

"That's what you said last time"

"I know but--"

"Look Stace, maybe it's better for the baby if we're together." Stacy bit her lip and slid beside him. House covered them both with the blanket and put his arm around Stacy.

Stacy looked up at him, "Do you really think we can do this?"

"I dunno," House shrugged. "We can try". They sat in silence for a while before House sat up. "You really want me to go?"

Stacy nodded, "I think it's best. See you in a month?"

"Yup," House kissed her forehead and walked through the door.

* * *

PRESENT

The next morning House was in his office playing Sudoku when the phone rang.

"House," he answered.

"Hi, Dad," came Jake's cheerful response.

House smiled, "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. Mom and me are going to the beach today and guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna eat a foot long corndog"

House chuckled, "Jake the last time you tried that you ended up puking in the car"

"I know but I was 10 then. Now I'm 11"

House laughed, "Then maybe this time you'll know to to eat three hot dogs before hand"

"Yup," Jake said excitedly. "I'm gonna eat the corn dog first THEN have three hot dogs"

House laughed again. Like father like son. He continued talking to Jacob for half an hour before Cameron came into his office with a file.

"I gotta go buddy"

"Oh OK," Jake sounded disappointed. "Can I call you after we get back?"

"Of course"

"Kay. I love you Dad"

"Love you too, Jake. Bye," House hung up and looked at Cameron. "Yes"

Cameron smiled in a way that said I'm about to talk about feelings and House braced himself.

"I know you miss your son and if you ever need to talk--"

"I have Cuddy and Wilson," House finished. "What's in the file?"

"It's Jay to miss him--"

"Look either tell me whats in the file or leave"

Cameron pressed her lips into a line, "30-year-old man presenting with hemoptysis," she dropped the file on his desk.

"Any other symptoms except coughing up blood?"

"No"

"Any recent respiratory illness?"

"No"

"Is he on warfarin?"

"No"

"Cool. Round up the herd and tell them we have a case"

* * *

Ten minutes later Chase, Cameron, and Foreman were sitting in the meeting room awaiting instructions. House finished writing on the white board and turned to face them. 

"You," he pointed at Chase, "get a history. And you," he pointed at Foreman," do a physical exam when Chase is done."

"What should I do?" Cameron asked.

"I'm glad you asked," House handed her a sheet of lined paper and a pen. "You will write out 'I Will Not Annoy House About his personal problems' a thousand times"

Cameron looked outraged while the boys chuckled. "You can't be serious"

House lowered his face so that he was looking her in the eye, "I'm dead serious"

"This is ridiculous I--"

"I'm so serious that you're not getting near the patient until you're done"

"That's completely out of line!"

"Yeah, well so were you," he turned to Chase and Foreman. "What are you still doing here?"

They didn't hesitate in running out of the room. House limped back into his office with Cameron close behind.

"You're treating me like a child!"

House plopped into his chair, "Maybe it's because you're acting like one"

"I was expressing concern"

"That's bull. You're hoping that I'll open up to you so that you can continue your deluded fantasy that I'm in love with you"

Cameron looked at him fiercely and opened her mouth to speak, but House cut her off.

"You either write lines or do a weeks worth of my clinic hours. Your choice," he turned to his computer making it clear that the discussion was over. Cameron grunted and stormed furiously into the break room

* * *

House and the team were still there at 11:30 that night trying to figure out why their 30-year-old male was dying. They'd ruled out cancer, TB, and aspergilloma but they still hadn't ruled anything in. 

"Maybe we missed something on the chest x-ray?" Foreman suggested.

"Nope, it was clean. The CT?"

"We can't have missed anything, we got two of them"

"Right," House rubbed his chin and turned back to the white board. "Okay do another bronchoscopy and then we'll go from there"

"Don't bother," Chase just walked into the break room. "He's got renal failure. Whatever this is, it isn't an purely respiratory condition which--"

"Has us back to square one," House finished. He looked at the board and began talking out loud, "So now we have two symptoms. Hemoptysis and renal failure, which means kidney failure. What does this tell us?"

"Nothing," Chase said. "We have two unrelated systems failing"

House nodded, "Is he coughing?"

Foreman sighed, "Of course. He's coughing up blood"

"I know. I mean does he have a dry cough"

Chase shrugged, "Sort of. Why?"

"Goodpastures presents with lung and kidney failure"

Foreman shook his head, "No nephritis"

"Not yet," House challenged. "Okay get a kidney biopsy and test for anti-GBM antibodies"

Chase and Foreman shuffled out and House turned to Cameron, who was sitting at the desk writing.

"Finished yet?" Cameron glared at him.

"Good, keep writing," House was heading to his office when Cameron spoke.

"They should test for antibodies to nertrophil cytoplasmic antigens"

House nodded, "Good idea. I'll tell them"

* * *

An hour later House was stepping into his apartment. He was feeling very pleased, his patient being cured of Goodpasture's syndrome. He took off his shoes and smiled when he saw a pair of black pumps beside his runners. 

He limped quietly into his bedroom and saw Cuddy asleep in his bed. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside her.

"Hey there my bottomless pit of Cuddlyness," he whispered.

"Don't call me that. Ever," she said sleepily. "Solve the case?"

"Yup," he placed a peck on her cheek and wrapped his arms around her.

Cuddy snuggled into his chest, "Good," she kissed him one more time and closed her eyes. House looked at her and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Oh yeah! Go Cripple! Go Cripple!" House was doing a happy dance in the parking lot of Princeton General. Him and Stacy had just found out that they were having a boy.

Stacy laughed at him, "Yeah, yeah, you won the bet," she smoothed her hand over her pregnant belly. "I guess I owe you 100 bucks?"

House stopped dancing and looked at her, "Na. Keep it. I'm pretty sure you'll be bleeding money out of me for the next 18 years anyway"

"More than 18. He needs to go to college," she smirked.

House rolled his eyes and they got into the car. They conducted in happy banter all the way back to Stacy's house. When House pulled into her driveway they stayed in the car.

"Greg you've been great these past few months,"

"I'm trying to get nominated for super dad," he snarked.

"I'm serious,"

"So am I," House smiled weakly. He leaned across the seat and kissed her. She slid one arm around his neck and put the other hand on his injured thigh. House jumped back.

"Don't touch it," he growled, suddenly angry.

"It's just a scar,"

House looked at her with anger in his eyes, "You think it's just a scar?" he blew up. "It's more than just a fucking scar Stacy!"

"Greg I--"

"This scar is the souvenir of your betrayal!"

Stacy had tears in her eyes, "I don't have to listen to this," she opened the door and stormed out of the car. House also got out of the car and followed her to her porch.

"Yes, actually, you do. When you left, you left me with nothing except this scar and a prescription of Vicodin! I can't run, I can't bike, hell I can barely fucking walk!" House stopped yelling at her just as her tears spilled over. He felt bad for making her cry but not bad enough to comfort her. House just got back into his car and drove home.


End file.
